


Umbrella

by Pengibear



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Highschool AU, I am warning you, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: Wooseok and Hyunggu share an umbrella on a rainy day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow maybe kind of, inspired by their Teaser images.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Also There'll be more chapters:DD

Hyunggu was packing his gear in his bag while looking out the club big windows. He sighed as he realized he had to carry all his things back and now it was raining so he has to keep the umbrella too. He walked out, opened his umbrella and started walking toward the entrance when he saw someone standing under the shelter. 

He looked closer and suddenly stopped when he recognized the boy. It was Wooseok, the school’s infamous bad boy. He got into a lot of fights and almost always sported a wound or two on his face. Pity, he had a handsome face and was ruining it by possible future scars.

He was also a classmate of his. They haven’t really talked that much but unlike most students Hyunggu wasn’t afraid of him. He is sure Wooseok isn’t that bad. As long as he didn’t get on his bad side, he was safe.

It seems like he didn’t have any umbrella with him as he was frowning at the sky with an annoyed expression.

Maybe he could help.

Hyunggu walked toward him tentatively and stood infront of him. Wooseok stared at him in confusion.

“Hi.” He tried to make his smile not seem as awkward as he felt.  
“Hi.”  
“Do you wanna__ You don’t seem to have an umbrella so I thought we could share.”  
It took a moment for the words to dawn on Wooseok, when it did he smiled lightly “Sure, Thank you.”

To say the walk was awkward was an understatement. They were walking in complete silence. Hyunggu was struggling with his bags and since he had to keep the umbrella higher because of Wooseok’s ridiculously tall frame, he was having a hard time. 

After some debate on if he should ask the other boy or not, he finally said,  
“Can you please hold the umbrella?” 

Wooseok eyes widened and he quickly took the umbrella from his hand, “Why didn’t you ask sooner? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Oh it’s okay, I just have more things on me today.”

“Ah! Fencing tools?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t expect the other boy to know him. “How did you know?”

“I saw you practicing once by accident, you’re pretty good.” Wooseok rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Aaah.” Hyunggu smiled “Thanks.” Then added “I’ve seen you around too.”

“Oh. I __” Wooseok trailed off in embarrassment. 

“In the nurse office.”

“Ah that time.” He was taken a back since he thought Hyunggu would mention seeing him fighting someone or being scolded.

“Yeah the nurse wasn’t there and I had to take care of my injured arm myself but you fixed it for me.”

Wooseok grinned “Well I use bandages a lot so I am pretty good at patching up.” He looked away in embarrassment “This seems to be the only thing I can do right.”

“Wrong! You also kind of saved me from some gang fight.”

Wooseok smirked “Just kind of?” he was happy the other boy remembered him.

“Of course! I could totally protect myself but you suddenly threw yourself in.”

Wooseok scoffed “Yeah alright but why do I remember them cornering you when I arrived?”

“I wasn’t cornered.”

“You were.”

Hyunggu ignored him and continued.

“And there was another time when I was walking under the rain because I was in a hurry and you helped me.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes “Yeah with my coat.”

“Still. It helped a lot.” Hyunggu smiled brightly “Thank you. You always seem to be there when I need help.”

“You still got sick though.” Wooseok mumbled.

“What?”

Wooseok looked away “Nothing.”

Hyunggu looked at him curiously “How did you know?” going closer to him.

“I… well__”

“Were you stalking me?”

“What? NO!” Wooseok jerked away from him moving the umbrella away. Hyunggu quickly grabbed his hand and pulled the umbrella so it was over their head again.

“Were you watching me?”

“Why would I watch you?” Wooseok growled “Why is it taking so long to arrive?”

Hyunggu’s grip on his hand loosened “I can already see the bus stop.” 

“Thank god.”

“Is it that bad? Walking together?”

“What?” Wooseok exclaimed “I didn’t mean it like that! I like it!” 

Hyunggu’s tone suddenly turned shy “You do?”

Wooseok was looking away again “Yes.”

Hyunggu chuckled and said “Me too.” quietly.

Wooseok smiled and didn’t say anything. 

“Hey I’m getting wet!” Hyunggu exclaimed trying to change the topic and escape the embarrassment.

Wooseok quickly walked closer “Sorry.” He looked at Hyunggu and muttered an apology and while Hyunggu was wondering about the reason, Wooseok wounded his arm around him and pulled him closer to himself. “It’s better this way.”

Hyunggu stiffened, it was embarrassing enough that he was having someone else hold the umbrella because of their height difference and now to be this close to the other boy was just too much for him. He looked up at him and was pretty relieved when he found Wooseok was blushing too.

He decided to relax and told himself that this way he would stay dry “Thank you.”

“Well I should keep up to my reputation as your guardian angel right?”

“Guarding angel?”

Wooseok grinned “Do you prefer knight in shining armor?”

Hyunggu laughed loudly, “None of them. You’re Jung Wooseok.” He took a deep breath “And I can’t understand how you can be considered the rebellious boy and also someone’s guardian angel.”

“Well I don’t really get into as many fights as before.”

They stopped as they reached the bus stop. Hyunggu looked up at him and traced the scar near his brow, his eyes on the wound on the corner of his lips. “These don’t seem to not be serious.” Hyunggu looked up again and their eyes locked. After a while Hyunggu suddenly snapped out of his daze; finding Wooseok rather close to himself, he was leaning down while he himself was on his tippy toes. How did they get this close to each other? He didn’t remember, he just knew some car’s honking sound was what made them snap out of it. Were they going to kiss? He blushed and quickly retreated his hand “Sorry. I don’t have the right to interfere with your… activities. I was just...” he looked away, embarrassed by his own unconscious behavior toward the taller boy.

Wooseok smiled slightly “It’s okay. Thank you, for your concern. But really, I don’t get into as many fights as I did before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda loosing interest. I just don’t find any reason to do it anymore.”Wooseok said while eyeing Hyunggu.

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah I don’t want to make anyone worried.”

Hyunggu looked at his grinning face and blushed “Oh I’m not worried!”

Wooseok’s grin widened “I didn’t say it was you though.” His hand which was on Hyunggu’s waist now tightened “Were you worried too?”

The shorter boy looked away from him “Well maybe.”

“Good, now you know how I felt when I saw you surrounded by those guys.”

He said so nonchalantly that Hyunggu would have ignored his words if it wasn’t for the little smirk on his face. He looked at Wooseok with pleasant surprise. It seems like he wasn’t the only one watching the other from afar.

“Oh.”

Wooseok tilted his head “Is that all you have to say?”

Hyunggu blushed and quickly said “I meant; oh, the bus is here!”

Wooseok looked up and was disappointed when he found out that the bus is actually arriving, he sighed and nodded, releasing Hyunggu. “Okay then.” He stepped back and held the umbrella for Hyunggu to take. Hyunggu smiled and reached out, but instead of taking the umbrella, he grabbed Wooseok’s hand and pulled him down. He kissed his cheek lightly and pulled back, enjoying the look of bewilderment on the tall boy’s face. “Thank you, for always looking out for me.” He chuckled when Wooseok blushed and spluttered in answer. Who would have guessed that the school’s bad boy is such a cute person!? 

“Oh the bus is here. I’ll be going then.” Hyunggu rushed toward the bus and got on. Greeting the driver happily and walking toward the seats at the back. He sat on the seat by the window and put his tools beside him. He looked out and frowned. Where did Wooseok go? He sighed and leaned against the window, “He didn’t even wait until I go. Maybe he doesn’t like me that much after all.”

“I have to disagree with that.”

Hyunggu turned around quickly, looking at the tall boy who was sitting on the row in front of him, with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Wooseok ignored his question and said “I like you.”

Hyunggu was taken aback by the abrupt confession, he thought Wooseok would be awkward and never take a step even if Hyunggu knew he was interested too. He didn’t know how to react to this serious and straightforward confession.

“I… I like you too.”

Well guess his mouth knew what to say without his mind catching up.

They smiled bashfully at each other, feeling giddy about finally letting out their feelings. Wooseok looked at him with fondness, he was just too cute and now he was Wooseok’s__ oh wait.

“We’re boyfriends now right? Would you be my boyfriend?”

Hyunggu’s cheeks went pink again “Sure.”

Wooseok grinned triumphantly, leaning his head on the seat, he looked at Hyunggu affectionately. He was definitely going to enjoy making the other boy blush like this from now on; and he had many opportunities to do so, he thought with a smile.


	2. The one with dare ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued in drabbles/oneshots and the chapters will not be in order of time they happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kino and Wooseok just declared their love for eachother on Christmas. Should we celebrate every year?:D  
> Happy Holidays :) <3

Wooseok is not sure if he wants to hit his friends or himself. He just wants to hit something. He should probably hit himself, if he didn’t agree to play that stupid game, they wouldn’t have told him to do this. Now he is standing in front of the convenient store while his friends are sitting on the park near the store, gesturing him to go in.  
He walked in tentatively, lowering his head, he first walked toward the bread and cakes section. He picked on some of them and put them back again. He searched around not wanting to go straight to that section, he looked around quickly and walked toward the aisle he was supposed to go to.  
He quickly grabbed the nearest box that had a black cover, he didn’t really need to know what it was, as long as it was something that wouldn’t gain attentions. He wasn’t going to use it anyway.  
He grabbed some cookies on his way and walked toward the checkout area. That’s when he saw him.  
He groaned “Just my luck that he has to be working tonight.” He looked at the entrance, seeing Yuto gesturing him to go and pay for things he picked up while smirking. He must have seen who was behind the cashier desk. ‘I will get back at you one day.’ Wooseok promised himself and sighed, slowly walking forward. As he stood infront of the desk, the cashier looked up and it took less than a moment for his cute face to lit up,  
“Wooseok! What are you doing here!?”  
“Just… you know…. shopping.” He replied awkwardly “I didn’t know you’d be working tonight.”  
Hyunggu smiled sheepishly, Wooseok felt his heart warm up at the smile “I shouldn’t be, but a coworker called in sick and I was the only one available.”  
“Oh. Okay.” He slowly put the cookies on the desk.  
Hyunggu quickly checked them and then asked “Is that all?” without taking his eyes off the monitor.  
Wooseok took a deep breath before slowly, very slowly, putting the box he was clenching in his fist in front of Hyunggu.  
He stared at Hyunggu, who was staring at the box with wonder.  
Hyunggu suddenly looked unsure “Are you planning something tonight?”  
“It’s for__” he stopped himself as he remembered he couldn’t say it was a dare.  
“I__ I just didn’t think…” Hyunggu is looking at him with this kicked puppy look that he can’t bear with. They have yet to do anything that includes condoms. They have been in some rather steamy situations with each other but Hyunggu wasn’t ready to go all way and Wooseok, being the gentleman he is, didn’t want to pressure him as much as he wanted him. He knew Hyunggu had doubts and felt bad that he couldn’t give him what Wooseok wanted so he tried to force himself to do it a couple of times but Wooseok stopped him.  
Thinking about what could possibly be running in Hyunggu’s head at this moment, Wooseok didn’t want him to think he was cheating. He didn’t push him away because he didn’t want Hyunggu.  
“They’re not for me.”  
The hopeful glint in Hyunggu’s eyes appears and goes away quickly, giving its place to a suspicious one.  
“It’s ok. You don’t have to lie. If you want to ___”  
“NO.”  
Now Wooseok is sure about what Hyunggu is thinking. He let out an exasperated breath.  
“Look, I’m not actually allowed to tell you but… my friends dared me to do this and they’re waiting outside right now.”  
“What?”  
“I was dared to buy condoms.” Hyunggu just stared at him “You can’t even imagine how embarrassed I was! Especially when I saw you!” Wooseok exclaimed.  
Hyunggu frowned “Are you kidding with me now?”  
“Is there any problem there?”  
Wooseok turned to look at the man behind him. “No?”  
The man was only looking at Hyunggu though, waiting to see what he would say. Did he actually think Wooseok is harassing Hyunggu?  
“No hyung, I know him. He is a friend.”  
“You didn’t look like you were having a pleasant conversation and seeing what he just bought, I thought he is bothering you. Sorry.”  
Wooseok smiled awkwardly, feeling frustrated at the thought that this guy has seen him picking condoms. “It’s alright.”  
When the guy disappeared between the shelves, Wooseok turned toward Hyunggu “I’m telling the truth. I can call them in so they can tell you.”  
Hyunggu stared at him intensely before picking up the condom box, he suddenly said “Okay, I believe you.”  
Wooseok smiled “Was that the coworker you told me?” he didn’t mention Hyunggu introducing him as a friend. No one really knew about them other than a few close friends.  
“Yes. That’s Hwitaek hyung!” Hyunggu beamed “He is so kind to me. My favorite coworker.”  
“I’m getting jealous here.” Wooseok deadpanned.  
“Ah you shouldn’t be.” Hyunggu winked playfully “You’re my favorite boyfriend.”  
Wooseok rolled his eyes “You have only one boyfriend.”  
The other boy smirked “How would you know?”  
“You just love me too much to be with anyone else.”  
“Nah I’m just too lazy.”  
“Yah!!”  
Hyunggu laughed “I’m joking~” He finally put the box beside the cookies and told Wooseok the overall price.  
Wooseok paid and picked up his purchases, “Thank you.” He leaned over to kiss him.  
Hyunggu leaned back and whispered “PDA is not allowed for the workers.” Making Wooseok pout. He grabbed the taller boy’s hand “You can have me all to yourself tomorrow after class.”  
Wooseok sighed “Alright. Love you.” He walked back “Don’t overthink okay?”  
He hasn’t gone that far when Hyunggu called out for him, he turned around waiting for him to speak. “I’m not worried anymore.” Hyunggu grinned “You know, since those aren’t even the right size.”  
Wooseok spluttered “What!?”  
Hyunggu laughed “You picked the smallest size.”

 

< 1 new message >  
From: Wooseokie  
By the way, how did you know what my size is? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to ideas for next chapters so if you have any ideas related to this au do tell me and I will try to add them. ^^


End file.
